High School Stinks
by aishachase97
Summary: What will happen to Taylor when she gets mad, and storms out on her friends and ends up meeting her past face to face. Can Gaara save her before its too late. Gaara/OC slight Kiba/OC. Romance and reference to rape. Please RR!


Me: My first one-shot! I hope that you all enjoy it! ^_^ I don't own Naruto! And I don't own Kazumi, lostshaddow does... I also don't own Chi, sasunarufanforever does. I own Aubrey and Taylor...MINE!

High School Stinks

I glared at my locker. _He, _was there; leaning against it in his cocky glory. _Him_ and his leather pants and biker jacket. Why was I his target? Ever since I came to this school, he'd been stalking me like retarded bird. I hated it. He made me stick out in the hall ways, people would step out of my way walking into the cafeteria. Taylor Crew, the girl who hangs out with the delinquent Gaara Sabaku. That's how they know me.

I wanted to turn away, walk in the opposite direction, anything so I wouldn't have to deal with him again. But he saw me and started to _strut _up to me_. _I felt my stomach turn as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"Hey, baby," He whispered huskily in my ear. I shivered in disgust and smacked him in the face.

"Let go of me Gaara," I growled. This daily routine of him trying to get into my pants was starting to get on my nerves. Three months of this! Every day, every week. The only time I ever got a break from him was when I was home or the bathroom, it sucks.

My sisters, Aubrey and Kazumi wouldn't let him in the house, but because he acts sweet around other people to keep him out of trouble, I never got that restraining order.

Aubrey was the oldest at 18, she had recently graduated from her high school and was taking care of us, I was 17, going on 18 and couldn't wait to get out of this hell of a school. And Kazumi was 16 ½, the youngest. She was the hyper active one, I was the gothic one and Aubrey was the one that you could count on.

I continued to my locker and started to pull my books and stuffed them into my black cargo bag. Gaara followed me to the end of the hall where I would wait for Kazumi to get done with her last class.

"Why are you so cold to me?" Gaara whispered, leaning against the wall, arms folded and his head ducked down. I glared at the floor refusing to talk to him at all. I heard him sigh as we waited for Kazumi.

"Yo! Gaara! What is up!" A male voice came from our left. I couldn't help the smile that came to my lips as my cousin Chi and her Boy toy Kiba came up to us.

"What's up Kiba?" Gaara asked looking at his friend. Chi came and gave me a hug.

"Wanted to know if you and Taylor wanted to go out on the town with us tonight?" he asked, his weird doggy way of talking. Chi nodded happily.

"Can you come? Please?" she asked me. I glared at Kiba before smiling down at Chi, she was shorter than me... she was shorter than everyone.

"Sorry I have to cook dinner tonight, Aubrey has a meeting or something, maybe some other time," at that moment Kazumi came out of her class room. She looked severely ticked off. She stormed up to us and glared at the floor.

"I have a 3 hour detention," she growled out if her mouth. I groaned. This so wasn't my day.

"What were you saying, Taylor?" Gaara asked wrapping his arm around my waist. I shrugged him off.

"FINE! I'll go, but I swear if he grabs my butt I'll kill him, and with that I dragged Chi with me out of the school to my car.

"Chi what time will we be meeting them?" I asked, it was about 4:30 and was just hanging out on the couch, doing nothing, the TV was off and we had nothing to do but sit around.

"We can leave in 15 minutes, it won't take long to get there..." she was cut off by our phone ringing. I hopped up hoping that it was Aubrey and that she was coming home, and I could bail on going out for dinner.

"Hello?" I asked sweetly. The voice that came through from the other end was NOT Aubrey.

"Been awhile, Taylor. I'll see you soon," and with that he hung up. To say that I was scared would be a lie, but I would never admit it to anyone. It sounded just like the reason I left my other school. It sounded like Tyson. A guy that used to stalk me. He tried to rape me before I left the school. I was so afraid that I never spoke about it too anyone. After that I tried to be as strong as I could

"Taylor, are you ok? Who was that?" Chi asked, looking concerned. I pulled myself together. He couldn't find me, it wasn't possible, and I had changed a lot in the past few months. I shook my head.

"It was someone looking for Aubrey," I murmured sitting on the couch again. She nodded and went to turn on the TV.

"What should we wear any ways?" I asked her going back to the fact that I had a double date with the school delinquent, and my cousin's boyfriend.

I got out of Chi's car and glared at the side walk. She had gone all out on me, dressing me up in a lacy black dress with a white skull belt that hung on my hips. She did my make-up, and left my hair down. I was wearing black flip-flops and I refused to let her pierce my ears. She really wanted to go all out on me. Chi walked around the car, looking stunning as usual. She was almost as chipper as Kazumi. She was dressed in a yellow sundress and had whit flip-flops. She had silvery lip gloss on and left everything else alone. Utterly gorgeous. We walked up the restaurant to meet the boys.

"Hey beautiful!" Kiba smiled pulling Chi into strong hug. I rolled my eyes. I fallowed the waitress to our table, Gaara was already there. He stood up when he saw me, cocky smile in its normal place. He was dressed nicely, black jeans and shirt, hair never combed as always, and if I hadn't known him I would have said that he was rather attractive.

"Taylor, you look stunning," he said lifting my hand up to his lips. I blushed a little. He wasn't normally that nice to me, nicer to me than most people, but never this way. I pulled my hand away and nodded to him as I would do any other day, and took my seat next to him. Kiba and Chi were across from us.

"How was your day?" Chi asked the boys leaning against Kiba. I glared at her. She knew just how well my day had gone.

"My day was fine, got a 94 on my math test, scored a total of 50 points in basketball at gym class, managed to kiss my girl in between classes, all in all a good day," Kiba said grinning. Chi blushed, but kissed his cheek.

"My day was average, hundred on my math test, skipped gym class, annoyed the most beautiful girl in school, what I do most every day," I looked at him. He annoyed the most beautiful girl in school today? What was he doing with Casey Lemmington? Fix that, I really didn't want to know. They were probably all over each other... this thought made me sad. Casey was nothing but the school slut. Gaara would be with her, get his fix and leave. Then come back and try to get in my pants. The thought of him being with Casey made me...sad? I shouldn't care! I glared at the table, refusing to look at any one.

"What can I get you?" our waitress asked coming up to our table. Chi looked at her, small glower on her face, but got a coke, same as Kiba. I asked for an ice tea. When Gaara went to answer, the waitress went all flirty. She batted her eye lashes at him, and I felt myself glare at the table. Gaara gave and easy order of sweetened ice tea.

"Is there anything else I can get for you?" she asked, sweetness dripping from her voice. I gripped my dress tightly, rage pooling in me. Wait, why was I angry? I didn't like Gaara! He was a man whore! I. Don't. Like. Him! But I was feeling angry. I was always angry when he flirted with other girls. I thought the anger was because he was a player. I'm not jealous...not!

Gaara just ignored her, and started talking with Kiba. I took a deep calming breath. Since when did I become jealous of other girls over Gaara? What was wrong with me?

"So? How was Chi able to get you in that out-fit?" Kiba asked me. I looked up at him and told him my long story of pain.

"It only took her 5 minutes, but she had me pinned down. I swear that she was raping me!" that made every one laugh. Let out an easy smile before putting it away. I wasn't supposed to be having fun. I was forced here against my will.

"That's amusing," the waitress said smiling as she brought us our drinks. I glared at her as she looked at Gaara.

"We weren't talking to you," I hissed. Her smile turned into a sneer.

"I don't care," I glared at her. I wasn't in the mood to deal with that bull shit.

"Chi, pay for me, I'm leaving," I turned around and started to get up. I pushed myself away from the table.

"Wait! How are you going to get home?" Chi shouted after me. I turned to see that the waitress had taken my seat next to Gaara. Gaara was glaring at her, along with Kiba, but Chi looked worried. I smiled.

"I'll be alright, I'll just walk home," I said and started for the door again.

"Taylor! Get back here!" Gaara shouted at me. I ignored him and walked out of the restaurant.

Gaara's POV.

This god damn waitress was getting on my freaking nerves. First she was winking at me, then she was rude, then she made Taylor leave. I was trying really hard to get Taylor to understand how much she means to me. I said that I was annoying the most beautiful girl in school, doesn't she know I was talking about her?

"So hot stuff, what's your name?" slut-slut asked me. I glared at her, and she shivered in slight fear. I mentally laughed at her. The only people who didn't fear me, was Taylor, Chi and Kiba, everyone else would cower in fear. The waitress got up and left without another word, and I sighed.

"Gaara, I think that we should go find Taylor. I'm worried about her. She looked really upset," Chi murmured looking up at me with her pale brown eyes. I sighed again, but moved to get out of the booth.

"Common then, I'll pay," I left a 20 and headed for the door, the couple fallowing not far behind me.

"Kiba and I will take the car, you can walk, and maybe you can catch something we missed. I nodded, and turned to the road.

I walked down the street, it was dark and the only light came from a few different street lights. Not a single car came down the road, and it left an eerie feeling, making me shiver a little. As I continued to walk I couldn't help but think about the first time I was Taylor three months ago.

Flash back

_I walked into the school. Nothing out of the average, girls giggling over boys, and boys staring at their asses. I headed over to my locker and slammed it open. Kiba walked up. _

_ "Chi's cousin is coming to this school today, she was really excited when she called me this morning. Apparently she didn't like her old school, and her older sister pulled her out, and now she's coming here," I pulled out my math and science books. _

_ "What does this have to do with me?" I growled. He laughed. Sand started to head over to his locker, I fallowed. _

_ "Chi says that she isn't afraid of anything, maybe she'll be into you, or something," he laughed again. I punched him in the shoulder. I only play around with girls, I maybe a virgin, but its fun to see their reactions to things. _

_ I was going to say something when the locker a few feet down slammed shut. Kiba and I looked up to see what had happened. _

_ Chi was there talking with a brunette. She had a black tank top and short jeans shorts on, but her back was to us and I couldn't see her face. Chi looked up at Kiba and I and her face lit up. She started to pull the stranger over to us._

_ "Kiba, Gaara! This is my cousin Taylor, she's going to school with us from now on!" she chattered. I wasn't listening. I was looking at the beauty next to her. Taylor had deep brown eyes, flawless pouty lips and high cheek bones. She was beautiful, not pretty, and not hot, but beautiful, different than any other girl I had ever seen. _

_ That was the day we first met, and the day I decided that I wanted her. But who knew that she had a sparky attitude?_

End flashback!

I stopped under a light. Had I not been clear to her? Had I not shown her that I loved her? Was that why she kept pushing me away? I clenched my fists in frustration. When I find her I was going to prove to her that I loved her, that she was mine! I started to walk again, when I heard a scream. I stopped dead. It was female, and it was scared. I waited to see if there was any more, and that's when I heard a whimper. I had heard many pathetic things, but this one made me pissed. It was Taylor and she was in trouble. I took off in the direction of the cries. 

Normal POV

I was so livid! What kind of waitress let her hormones get in the way of her job? I bet Gaara's with her right know! I stopped walking. I was near the park, and it was really dark (I rhymed :) the wind blew making me shiver.

"Maybe I shouldn't have left them…." I whispered to myself as I headed to the park. There wasn't anyone else in it, but I couldn't stop the shivers I kept getting every time I looked at the shadows. I felt even worst as I stopped in front of the woods.

"Taylor, what's wrong with you?" I asked myself. I went to turn around and head back out of the park, when a pair of ruff hands grabbed me from behind.

I screamed out and started to kick at my holder. His hands gripped me harder and I whimpered.

"Taylor, calm down, you want this as badly as I do," his voice sent goose bumps down my body. His breath was in my ear, and I began to panic.

"Tyson," I muttered and he laughed. He threw me onto the grassy ground.

"Long time, no see baby, what you have been up to since you left?" he asked casually standing over me. I glared and went to kick him in the balls. I missed, and he started to laugh again.

"I've been waiting to have you. It took me a while to find you, Taylor. But I did. I don't like that red head you hang out with… He seems to like you," I tried to sit up but he kicked me in the stomach. I gasped and coughed up some blood.

"Taylor, why did you leave me? I could have given you everything, money, love, pleasure….." he smiled sadistically at me as he started to take off his shirt.

"Stay away from me!" I hissed, backing away from him. He leaned down and grabbed my ankles pulling me back to him.

"Taylor, stop fighting me," whispered leaning over me. I went to punch him in the face but he pinned my arms over my head, and used his other hand to pull my dress up and move my panties down.

"Your easy this time, last time I tried this you had on pants, that would take too much time," he grinned and licked my lips with his tongue.

"I won't kiss you, I have to get this over with, right Taylor?" I tried fighting him again, but he used his knees to keep my legs away from him. He reached down in-between his legs and unzipped his pants. I screamed again, and he slapped my face. I whimpered like a beaten puppy, and felt tears run down my face.

"Get off her!" Came an angered yell from behind us. He turned his attention to him, and I used that as my chance. I kicked him in the stomach and jumped up, moving away from him. I pulled up my undies and looked at my savior. Gaara was stalking over to us, and he looked severely pissed off. I felt my fear wash away.

"Gaara!" I gasped happily, and ran to him. He looked at me, and his anger seemed to pulse of off him. He stepped over to Tyson, who was crumpled on the ground. Gaara pulled him up by his shirt and punched him in the face. Tyson gave a startled cry, as Gaara continued to punch him. Blood poured from his nose and busted lip. Sirens could be heard coming this way. Gaara dropped him and moved to me. He started to wipe away my tears and run his fingers thru my hair pulling out strands of grass and twigs.

"Are you ok?" He asked as a police car came up to us. I looked up into his eyes. He was concerned.

"Gaara," I whispered and I hugged him. There were no words to describe how happy and grateful I was to him. He just saved me from getting raped.

"What happened here," the police man asked as he looked at us, then at the still for of Tyson.

"That man tried to rape my friend," Gaara told him. The police man looked startled as he looked at me.

"Is that true, Ma'am?" he asked.

"Yes," I murmured. The man nodded and went to hand cuff the guy. He pulled Tyson up and forced his limp body into the squad car.

"Will you be ok?" he asked me. I nodded, and hugged Gaara closer to me.

"I want to go home…" he nodded and asked Gaara a few questions, then left. Gaara helped me over to a picnic table. I looked him in the eyes. He looked so sad.

"Gaara I…" he cut me off with a kiss on my lips. It was soft, and warm, and trust worthy. He pulled away; and looked me in the eyes again.

"Taylor, you can hate me, you can run from me, and call me whatever you want, but I be damned if I let you get hurt like that. Taylor, I love you. I have ever since I first saw you with Chi that day. Earlier when I said that I had annoyed the most beautiful girl in school, I meant you, you the most beautiful girl in school. You mean everything to me, and I love you so please don't do anything….." I cut him off with my own kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck. If he loved me why did he flirt with other people? I put all my emotions into the kiss. Before I pulled away, and hit him over the head.

"What the hell was that for?" he growled standing up away from me. I grinned at him and chuckled.

"Let that be a warning to you," I said smiling.

"A warning for what?"

"If you ever leave me in any way I will kick your ass to the next year," he looked at me for a moment.

"Does this mean that you love me too?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No, it means that I might be willing to love you," he thought about it and grinned before kissing me on the cheek.

"I can deal with that for a while,"


End file.
